Protector Of The Pearl Of Light
by Kc-LuVz-InUyAhSa-4EvA
Summary: Inuyasha and Gang meet up with Kagome’s cousin Kristina in the Warring States Era! This cousin holds a secret so powerful and deadly that it will take all thier powers to help her. READ!
1. Kristina

PROTECTOR OF THE PEARL OF LIGHT.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha! I am trying to, but I'm losing. I do Own Kristina! I am Kristina!!!!

Chapter 1: Kristina

"Wait! Inuyasha! Where are you taking me?" Kagome Higurashi was riding on the back on a certain Half-Demon and she was very irritated.

"**Shut-Up will ya? I smell something." The Half-Demon had a very sensitive nose partly because he is half dog demon. He sniffed the air again. "It smells like that girl. The one I met in your time?" He looked over at the girl on his back. "Kristina? Is that right?" **

"**What do you mean you smell her? She is currently in America! She is in my time! And according to recent evidence, I'm the only one that can travel back in time!" She was hoping that it wasn't Kristina. She was jealous of her because Kristina, being older than her by 2 years thus making her the same age as Inuyasha and Miroku, had a certain charm against any boy that crossed her path. **

"**I can smell her! It is her!" He was getting excited now. They were getting closer to the smell. **

"**Whatever." Kagome longed for Kristina's body, attitude, bravery, beauty, and smarts. I can't believe she gets to be the beauty. I wish that I could be her. Then maybe Inuyasha will pay attention to me. Oh well. She is my cousin. I will be nice. I will not hate. I can't believe how famous she's getting! It is not fair! She sighed. **

"**The smell! It is going farther away!" Inuyasha jumped over a tree and hoisted Kagome closer to his body. They were currently traveling in the west, close to where North America would be. **

"**Hurry up!" Kagome sifted her body so that she would be more comfortable. She hoped this 'Smell' was just an early ancestor. **

"**Storming Heart!" Kristina jumped into the air and attacked the demon that attempted to steal the Pearl of Light. Ever since she found the Pearl and had gotten transported back in time, she was constantly fighting demons and monsters who wanted the Pearl for themselves. It was not as strong as the famous Shikon Jewel was, but it could grant as many wishes the user wished without fading away. **

"**Hand over that Pearl! You will give it to me, my pretty!" Kaaren the Devious grabbed her arm and without much movement, Kristina destroyed her. **

"**I will not give this to the likes of you." Kristina stroked the pearl and walked away. It was then that she felt demonic aura and pure power coming her way. She grabbed her staff, embalmed with the image of a heart, given to her by the beautiful Aphrodite. Her winged shoes, given by Hermes, let her float in the air, and band on her head was crafted by the marvelous Hephaestus and gifted by each of the Greek gods. Eros gave a bow and arrow tipped with hearts, Son of Aphrodite and Kristina prepared to grab an arrow any minute now. She prepared to seal off the soul of any attacker.**

"**We are getting closer!" Inuyasha was getting excited now. "Wow! It smells really good here!" He was in high spirits but when he saw Miroku, Sango, and Shippo following on Kirara, his bubble burst immediately. "What are you three doing here?" He spat at them.**

"**Well Miroku said he felt strong power coming from this area and well, we couldn't help but see what kind of being is here." Sango looked at him apologetically. **

**He looked at Kagome and asked, "Do you sense a fragment of the jewel?"**

"**No. I sense something stronger than the jewel. Even when it is whole, the Shikon's power would never match this one's." What could it be? She wondered.**

"**Have you come to steal the Pearl?" **

**A woman's voice was heard from the darkness of the forest as they arrived. "Who are you and why do you desire the Pearl of Light?" **

**END Chapter.**

**Wow! Short chapter huh? I liked it! I think....REVIEW YOU NICE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!!!**


	2. Discussing Virginity Is Hard

CHAPTER 2: Discussing Virginity Is Hard. 

**A woman stepped out from behind a tree. She was beautiful! Her shirt was shaped like a heart and it was strapless. She was wearing a miniskirt that was the same color as her shirt. Pink. She waved a staff that was made up of hearts and she floated in the air with pink sandals with wings. She wore heart-shaped jewels on her head, neck, and arms. **

"**I am Kristina, Protector of the Pearl of Light. Who are you? Wait, is that you Kagome?" Kristina lowered her weapon as she recognized her cousin. "And Inuyasha!" She giggled with glee as she lowered herself to the ground. **

"**Kristina? What are you doing here?" Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back and ran to her cousin. I must not show my jealousy. "Is that really you?"**

"**Kagome! It is I! I am the protector of the Pearl of Light and it transports me back in time, now and then. But that does not matter. What are you doing in the past?" She hugged her cousin and looked at her. "And why are you wearing your school uniform?"**

"**I am searching for the Shikon shards!" **

"**So it is true then! The Shikon was broken! I wonder who was the idiot who broke it." Kristina closed her eyes in thought but when she opened them, she was looking into the eyes of a perverted monk. **

"**Will you please bear me a son?" He grabbed her hands and looked at her hopefully. **

"**Wait Sango. Do not hit him." Kristina had stopped Sango from hitting Miroku on the head with her giant boomerang. "I understand your unfortunate position Sir Monk. Alas, I can't bear you a child since I am saving myself for someone I truly love."**

"**Does that mean you are a virgin?" Kagome stared at her cousin mouth agape. "I thought you weren't! I mean, most girls would have lost their virginity at the age of 17! I am ashamed I ever called you a playgirl!" **

"**Yeah well, I didn't want anyone to know." She looked down, ashamed when she remembered. "Hey! You are a virgin too!" Then Kagome's words hit her. "No you aren't! You turned 17 last week! Who did it?"**

"**Kagome! You are not a virgin!" Inuyasha stared accusingly at the girl. "I thought that you were."**

"**Kouga-" But she was cut off. **

"**KOUGA did THAT to YOU?" Inuyasha's eyes blazed with anger. "YOU LET KOUGA do THAT to YOU?"**

"**I did not! Kouga tried to make me do it but I didn't because I'm saving myself for some one special! I thought you could smell if someone did it! I thought you could trust me!" She burst out crying.**

"**Inuyasha. Don't make me do this." Kristina readied one of her arrows of love. "Say sorry to her. NOW!" **

"**Why should I? I've done too much already. I've hurt her again." Inuyasha glared at the floating beauty. "I can't okay?"**

"**Fine! It is your funeral!" Kristina shot one of her arrows at his heart.**


	3. Truth Arrows

Chapter 3: Truth Arrows.

Disclaimer: I forgot to put one on the last chappie1 I'm a bad girl!

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the others except for Kristina!!!

"**Kagome! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I am such a monster! I was just so sad at the thought of you mating with Kouga instead of me! I love you!" Inuyasha bent down and looked at the red-faced girl. "Please forgive me!"**

**Sango looked at Inuyasha and then at Kristina. "What did you do?"**

"**I shot one of my truth arrows instead of my love arrows. He will say nothing but the truth for a week at the least. Love arrows will make him love the first thing he sees forever. But Truth Arrows will make him tell the truth. I wanted to see what he really feels so I switched arrows. Now ask him anything and he will tell the truth!" She laughed. "These arrows are my favorite!"**

**Miroku went up to Inuyasha and asked him, "What do you like about Kagome?"**

"**She likes me for me! She doesn't want me to change for her like Kikyo did. I can trust her." Inuyasha paused. "It just is hard for me to say that to her. She is so beautiful. Don't you think?" He looked up at Miroku. **

"**Yeah. She is so hot! Hey Kagome! Lift your shirt up!" Miroku grinned happily at the girl. **

"**MIROKU! YOU LECH! I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU APART!" Inuyasha, Kristina, and Sango said at the same time. **

"**What?" Shippo looked at each of them in turn. "Why do you care Kristina?" **

"**He thinks he can dare tell my favorite cousin to do that! I should think not!" She grabbed an arrow of death-Given by Hades. -And prepared to shoot.**

"**WWWWaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Kristina! Don't kill him!" Sango fell at Kristina's feet and looked at her sadly. Don't please!"**

"**How did you know I was going to kill him?" She was momentarily surprised when she remembered that the Arrow of Death was tipped with a skull and cross-bones. "Oh yeah. Okay. I'll spare your life Monk! But touch her again and I will so kill you!" Then she turned to the surprised people behind her. "Anybody want to eat at my small mansion?"**

"**You have a manor, here, in the feudal era?" Kagome looked at the girl, dumbfounded. **

"**Yeah! Over there! On that hill! Each can choose their own rooms, with real beds, we'll have dinner and Hey! Wait for me!" She soon noticed that they all ran off towards her manor at the mention of food.**

In my opinion, that was a very short chapter!!!! REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!


	4. Welcome To My Mansion!

Chapter 4: Welcome To My Mansion!

DISCLAIMER!!: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else for that manner except for Kristina and bLA BLAH BLAh...Why do I even put these things up???

"**Wow! This place is huge!" Kagome stared into one of the many mirrors located inside the entrance. "I love this place!" **

"**Well, um, thanks!" Kristina blushed at her cousin's compliment. "Do you guys want to stay a little? I mean, with you all looking for the shards, I'll understand, it just gets kind of lonely here sometimes." **

"**Stay?" Inuyasha looked at the blushing girl.**

"**Here?" Miroku gaped at her.**

"**In this?" Sango stared at her openly.**

"**Wonderful." Shippo threw in a word for he thought it was a game.**

"**Place?" Kagome and her companions drew in a deep breath before screaming happily.**

"**YEAH!" **

"**Okay!" Then a thought occurred to Kristina. "Why don't you all make this place your Home-Base? You can retreat here anytime you want to! The servants can-" But the girl was cut off when Kagome squealed.**

"**SERVANTS? YOU HAVE SERVANTS! YES!" The others watched as Kagome started dancing around them. "Servants. Uh huh! Servants!" **

"**Okay, as I was saying, The servants can fix up any room you wish to your exact specifications. The cook will prepare any type of dish that you please and anything else you need!" She smiled. She was finally going to have friends to hang out with! "Unfortunately, on Sundays, I will be training in the backyard. You can select a spot and a servant will fix it up to your needs!"**

**They all let their mouths hang at the girl's words. **

"**You mean, we can have a space in your backyard to train without worrying about hurting anybody?" Sango eyed the girl excitedly.**

"**And I could have all the Ramen I want?" Inuyasha laughed with glee at the thought.**

"**And I can customize my room with whatever I please?" Miroku started drooling at an Idea of what to put in his room.**

"**And I don't have to work because you have SERVANTS!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs.**

"**HAHA! Yes! Anything you need! Now, I will show you around and you can choose your rooms, take bath THIS MEANS YOU! INUYASHA! And then you can join me for dinner!" Kristina clapped her hands together and called a hundred people. "Amy, Angelica, Brittany, Amanda, Bethany, Betty, Candice, Catrice, Denzel, Dennis, Daniel, Dessirra, Destiny, Florence, Frank, Edward, Eunice, Edina, Giselle, Hanna, Harold, Hank, Imelda, Janice, Jenny, Krystal, Kendra, Lonnie, Lenny, Mark, Manny, Marcia, Natasha, Opal, Penny, Raggy, Reynaldo, Sandra, Tiffany, Ursula, Veronica, Victor, and Wanda!" Kristina paused to catch her breath. "They will be helping you with anything you need!" She turned to the servants. "Please separate in your areas please!" She turned back to her friends as the people separated into groups. "The group on the right," She pointed to a small crowd of people. "Are the people who fix the rooms. The one ones on the left side will be," She gestured towards the left. "The ones who will be fixing up the backyard! The ones in the middle will be doing anything else you need! Since there are about 40 of them, you can each have 8!" She smiled at the group of amazed teenagers. "Pick! Now!" She woke them all up from their daydreams. **

"**Yes! I get to pick! Lets see Amy, Angelica, Amanda, Brittany, Candice, Giselle, Natasha, and Tiffany! Come with me!" Miroku gestured to the eight girls he chose.**

"**OH NO YOU DON'T! 0 Girls and 8 boys for you!" Sango and Kristina yelled at the same time. **

"**Oh all right." Miroku dropped his head sadly. **

**After everyone had chosen their servants, Kristina gave them all instructions and sent them off. "I want everyone ready for dinner around sunset okay people?" Kristina then turned to her own servants. "I'll need my bath ready Karen." She spoke to a girl who looked about 16 and sent her off. "Chef Par, please ask each of our guests what they would like to eat." She smiled at the French Chef. "Josie, please prepare my outfit for tonight's dinner. The Gods are coming to visit." **

"**Yes Ma'am." A girl with short red hair, (The girl Josie from Josie and the Pussy Cats) bowed low and went off on her way. **

**I wrote the chapter!! I wrote a chapter!!! I am a very creative person aren't I? Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I like you!!! **


	5. A Look Inside Their Rooms

Chapter 5: A Look inside Their Rooms.

DISCLAIMER: Iown Inuyasha Not. **I am just a person writing this fanfiction because I am bored. I do own Kristina because I own myself and Kristina is me!!!! Oh And I do not own Inuyasha and co. I would like to, but I don't. Why do I write these things? Any way....ON WITH THE STORY!**

Kagome sighed. The bath she was given felt like heaven. Her jealousy of her cousin grew as she thought about the fact that this was Kristina's house. Then she remembered that Kristina had said that she was Kristina's favorite cousin. Kagome sighed once more as Natasha combed her hair. I should really start liking her more. I feel like such a liar. She pounded her fist on the pink plush carpeting she had chosen. She looked around her room and noted everything. The bathroom was huge and inside was a Jacuzzi and a huge pool her servants had said was the bathtub. Her closet was the shape of a small store and inside was glamorous outfits that were given to her. Most of her things were the color blue. It was her Favorite color after all. The bed was king-sized and it felt like heaven when lay on. She had a tall mirror that served as a walk-in fridge when pushed at the right place. She even had a television! Kristina had it good! Even though it was the feudal era, Kristina has everything all modernized. Her most treasured item was sitting in the room. It was glorious, magnificent, and useful. It was a giant board in which she tacked all her favorite pictures.

"Miss? What gown would you like to wear?" Natasha and Giselle appeared from the closet holding 4 gowns they felt would suit Kagome well.

"WE have chosen the best of the best. As you asked!" Giselle held up hair accessories. "I shall be styling your hair! Miss Kristina is expecting very important guests to arrive! So I must make you look good!"

Kagome smiled. These maids were treating her like their friend. Not like those maids and butlers that curtsy and bow and all that other junk she saw on television. "Thanks you guys!"

"OHMIGOD! This is wonderful!" Sango smiled at her ladies in waiting. (She did not like the feel of Servant or maid on her tongue.) She was getting dolled up for dinner because according to Candice and Sandra, there were important guests coming! She was so excited! She turned towards her ladies in waiting. "Do you know who these people are going to be?"

Sandra put down the dresses she was carrying and looked at Candice. "We are not to say!" Sandra giggled. "But I warn you! They are all so handsome and beautiful!"

"I doubt if your Monk friend can contain himself!" Candice laughed along with Sango and Sandra.

Sango observed her room as her ladies in waiting calmed themselves down. It was magnificent! Everything inside was perfect for her! (OOC: I can't say anything about her room because I can't think of anything right now. I might mention something in one of the next chapters though! )

"Oh! Come now Sango!" Candice climbed off of Sango's bed. (Sango did not ant them to call her Miss.) "You must get ready!"

"Master Inuyasha!" Dennis yelled at the lump that fell asleep on the bed. "Master Inuyasha! Wake Up! You have to get ready for dinner!" Dennis was getting irritated. Then an Idea came to mind when he overheard Masters Inuyasha and Miroku conversing. "I guess I'll just go kidnap Miss Kagome and sell her to lonely men who are in need of a WIFE!" He blinked and the next thing he knew, Inuyasha was running around the room screaming things about lonely men and Kagome. Wow! I can't believe I almost turned this job down! This is so funny! He grabbed the shaken Hanyou's shirt and put him down. "You must be ready for the dinner! Guests are coming! Edward! Get the clothes and I guess I'll go the hair!" Dennis grabbed some hairbrushes and made the Hanyou sit on a stool.

"I think our friend here should wear a tuxedo!" Edward came out of the closet with 6 stacks of tuxedos that to the Hanyou looked terrifying.

Inuyasha looked at the forest that was his room. A fake tree was in the corner of his room and if you were to open it, inside was a bed and everything! At the other side of his room, he had asked to put his closet in a tree as well. The walls were painted exactly how the forest would look like on a sunny day. That was all he asked for and his servants kept asking him if he wanted any playboy magazines.

"Hell No! I'm not like that perverted MONK!" Then in an undertone he whispered to Edward. "UH, Do you think you could get a picture of Kagome from those girls that help her?" He blushed at the question and cleared his throat.

"Why, I believe I can set that up for you Master Inuyasha!" Edward smiled evilly.

"I don't want you to take the picture. I want girls to do it. I don't trust you that much." Inuyasha glared at the man before him.

Edward tried to pretend to be hurt. "I am appalled! I am the most trustworthy man around!" Then he dropped his act. "Oh okay! Sorry." He turned back to his duties before smiling at Inuyasha and sang a stupid song while he worked. "I love you. You love me. We're a great big family, with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you! Won't you say you love me too?" Edward and Dennis burst out laughing when the song was finished.

"That was the most annoying song I have ever heard in my entire life." Inuyasha looked like he was going to kill them. Then, his face gave a cheery look that creeped the servants out. "Can you teach it to me? Maybe I can sing it just to kill demons! Or better yet, I can kill my brother with it!" And at that, they all burst out laughing. Well, all except for Inuyasha that is. "What did I say?"

"Sir, Your room is finished. Now you must prepare for dinner." A red-faced man named Frank walked out of the room with a very happy man following. "Come on Hank. Let us go fetch the Master's clothing." They both left Miroku to look at his room.

"Wow! They actually did it!" Miroku looked at his room and smiled a perverted smile. I think I'm going to like it here." He then closed the door and started making out with one of the many poster girls on the wall.

(OOC: I'm sorry I didn't describe what was inMiroku'sroom! It was just so-so-so-so BAD! My mom is my editor and I didn't want to make any comments like that okay? Please don't hurt me! You are all better off not knowing!" Please note that Shippo is sharing the room with Kagome. That is why he doesn't get his own room! )

That was a pretty boring chapter huh? I was just doing some home ec. Homework...Designing bedrooms and stuff so I posted some ideas in this chapter! REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!


	6. The Important Guests Arrive!

Chapter 6: The Important Guests Arrive.

**_Disclaimer!!!:::: I do not own Inuyasha! Or any one of the characters!! I wish I did but There were so many lawyers!! I do in fact own Kristina!! How many times did I say this?? A mizzilion??? _**

**__**

"**Wow! When are we going to meet these 'GUESTS'?" Kagome smoothed her long baby blue dress and smiled. Her hair was let down and was elegantly curled at the bottom. Hoop earrings adorned her ears and framed her face. Jewels hung on her neck and wrists and made her feel like a queen. She smiled at Kristina who was wearing a long light pink dress that was slitted at the sides. Everything about her was light pink. Kristina's hair was gently hanging on one side of her head and made her look wonderful. Pink dangling earrings made her look even lovelier.**

"**Well, they will be coming soon! But you must remember one thing. Respect them. They have nasty tempers and believe me! They can get pretty scary when they want to. Heck! I bet they could even make Sesshomaru scream like a little girl!" Everyone in the room burst out laughing when this was heard.**

"**Hey Kristina? When can we see your room?" Sango dressed elegantly in a short black dress and hair in a high ponytail (AS ALWAYS!) asked the pretty girl. **

"**Oh soon! After our guests leave, you may see it!" Kristina smiled at her new friends and stood up when she heard a ring. "YEAH! It's them! Stand up you guys!" Kristina smiled happily for it was rare that the guests would all visit her at the same time. "Okay! Here they are! They are the Gods and Goddesses of Mount Olympus!" And as the 'GODS' entered, Miroku gasped.**

"**I feel strong energy vibrating off them!" Miroku held his staff tight. **

"**Why, Hello!" A strong looking 'GOD' approached them and introduced himself. "I am the god of the gods, Zeus! And this-" he was cut off as the pretty lady walked towards them. They all noticed that she and her husband had the same color aura. Dark Blue. **

"**I can introduce myself. I am Hera. Queen of the gods!" She smiled at them.**

**Soon, the most beautiful lady any of them has ever seen-And to note that she was covered with pink aura. - Came closer and smiled. "I am Aphrodite. Goddess of Love."**

**A handsome God approached and they all noticed his golden aura. "I am Apollo. God of the Sun."**

**Soon after that, a god flew towards them in sandals with wings. His Green aura was astounding! "I'm Hermes! The messenger god!"**

"**Out of the way, we must let the best god go through!" A God with fiery hair and a black aura pushed his way towards them. "I am Hades! I am the God of the Underworld. And this little lady over here, is my Wife. Phersiphone."**

"**And I am Phersiphone's mother. Demeter. I am the Mother or Goddess of Crops." A woman who was as beautiful as the others (Though not Aphrodite.) smiled at them from the right.**

"**I am the God of the Sea! Poseidon!" A strong God with an appearance close to a fish's roughly shook Inuyasha's hand. His aura was as blue as the seas.**

"**Nevermind him! I am the great Ares! God of War!" A buff God slided up to Sango and smiled. "Hey! You are so pretty! Did you know that!" **

"**Hey, hey! Ares! You can't flirt with her! She is already attached!" Kristina shouted from somewhere within a group of giggling goddesses. **

"**Attached? Oh! I'm so sorry!" Ares bowed his head in respect and joined some of the other gods. His Red aura blazed bright.**

**Another goddess closed in on Miroku and was about to introduce herself when Kouga burst in the door. "Kagome! I felt all the power that was in this place! Are you all right?" **

"**You dare interrupt me! I am NEMESIS! Goddess of Luck AND VENGEANCE!" Her white aura blazed dangerously as she looked at the prince of wolves.**

"**Oh no! It is okay Nemesis! He is just making sure his friend is okay. He was worried since he felt all of the power in this room." Kristina lightly touched the Goddess's shoulder and Nemesis calmed down. "Go on you guys." Kristina gestured to the rest of the Gods waiting to introduce themselves.**

**A God that was hugely huge gave Sango and Kagome jewels that were amazingly beautiful. He then gave Inuyasha a sword that can kill 550 Demons and 3 Gods in one swipe. He approached Miroku and handed him a weapon so Terrible and scary that everyone in the room laughed when the monk tried to handle it. The god that gave it to him laughed. "I guess I should give you the staff of dreams that you can fuse with your current one huh?" **

**Miroku gave a small nod.**

"**By the way," The God with a gray aura took the weapon. "I am Hephaestus." **

"**And I am Athene. Goddess of Wisdom." A wise looking Goddess with a light gray aura touched Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango's heads. "I have just given each of you incredible knowledge. Use this gift wisely." She then broke out laughing. As did the other gods and Kristina. "Please pardon my pun!" **

"**Heehee! I am," The goddess before them paused as she burst out laughing once again. "I am Artemis. Moon-Goddess and Queen of the Chase." She touched each of their weapons. "The gift I have given each of you will make sure you kill any desired foe." The lady with silver aura walked away to gossip with Hermes.**

**The final Goddess walked towards them and smiled. "I am the goddess of the Hearth, Hestia." Her brown aura softened as she spotted Miroku. "You are a handsome one. Are you not?" She lightly brushed his cheeks with a kiss and went to join the others.**

"**These 'GODS' are so amazing! The Goddesses are beautiful! And-" Miroku was cut short by Inuyasha.**

"**This sword is so cool!" Inuyasha jumped into the air and hit his head on the ceiling. "Ouch!"**

**Everybody in the room burst out laughing. **

"**Wait! Somebody mind telling me how Kristina met all of you?" Kagome draped the necklace she was given around her neck and looked at everyone in the room. "I want to know."**

"**Let Hermes tell you! He is an amazing storyteller!" Zeus shouted. **

"**Why thank you father Zeus! I shall tell the story." Hermes sat down on one of the magnificent chairs and gestured for everyone to do the same. "I will start from the beginning."**

"**Okay your majesty!" Hades said sarcastically. **

"**It all started when..." **

**__**

**_I left you at a cliffie!!! AHHAHAHAHAAH!!!! Not a very exciting cliffie but still!! A CLIFFFIE!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! A CLIFFIE!!!!!!_**


	7. It's A Long Story!

Chapter 7: It's a Long Story! 

"**Well, you see, Kristina here," Hermes pointed to Kristina. "She found the Pearl of Light in her attic and in doing so, saved the lives of all the gods and goddesses you see before you. We were trapped inside of a box that was made in a foolish attempt by our great hero HADES," Hermes said sarcastically to Hades who fumed.**

"**It was an accident!" Hades' fiery hair burned even more as he looked at the smiling god. "Any God could have made that mistake!" **

"**Whatever! Well, anyway as I was saying, Hades was trying to take Zeus' place as ruler of all Gods by sealing him off in a small wooden chest! In an attempt to save the entire planet, Zeus grabbed the Pearl of Light and threw it into the box, which then sucked in all of the Gods that have distributed their powers to it." Hermes laughed happily. "Thank goodness she got us out of there! It was starting to smell like Hades!" He then fell on the floor laughing his head off. **

"**Please finish the story!" Sango, Shippo, and Kagome begged. **

"**Oh all right. Okay anyway, we were so thankful to Kristina; we made her a goddess! She is now the Goddess of the Pearl of Light! She can ask us anything and we give it to her. She is such a spoiled brat!" Hermes laughed.**

"**I'm not the one can't take joke! I was kidding when I said I wanted this mansion! But, I like it so, I forgive you for that spoiled brat thing." Kristina smiled at her guests. "Now, Hermes. If you do not finish the story, I will throw a pillow at your perfect face." **

"**AAAHH! NOT THE FACE!" Hermes covered his face with his hands and made everyone in the room laugh. "Okay! I'll continue! Just don't interrupt me!"**

"**Please go on." Kagome and Sango begged the god.**

"**A week after she met us, she went to visit you and noticed that you, Kagome, emerged from the well near your house. She went to investigate what it was that had your attention and fell inside the well. She found herself in this era. The Hanyou Inuyasha did not notice the smell because he assumed it was just a villager. She explored the land, defending herself, and fighting demons if necessary. I found her finally in this side of the world and summoned all the other gods. She was jealous of the fact that you got to do time travel so she wanted to be the Protector of the Pearl in this Era. Every month, Kristina goes back to her time and visits her parents and such, then goes back here." Hermes cleared his throat after his long speech. **

**Kagome and her friends stared at Kristina. "You don't go to school?"**

"**You don't have to study for tests?" Inuyasha looked at the girl in front of him.**

"**You don't have to complain about missing your friends?" Shippo asked.**

"**You don't carry a large backpack around?" Miroku smiled at the blushing girl.**

"**And you stay here, all alone? With no friends" Sango looked amazed at the girl.**

"**Well, the gods visit me once in a while." Kristina gestured towards the gods. "Wait a second? Where is Kouga? Didn't he get a room also?"**

"**Kouga? I forgot all about him!" Kagome looked behind her scanning the room for the Wolf Prince.**

'**SWOOSH' **

"**Sorry I'm late everyone! It took a while to fix me and my new room up!" Kouga walked in the room and Nemesis growled softly. **

"**UH, Nemesis! Aren't you hungry? Aren't you all hungry?" Kristina changed the subject as everyone looked from Kouga to Kristina. "Take your seats at the Dining table and prepare for an eight course meal!" It took Kristina a while to realize she was talking to air. "Hey where did everybody go?" She turned around to find everybody calmly sitting at the table staring up at her.**

"**Hey! Why aren't you waiting for me?" Kristina ran to the table and took her place near Kagome.**


	8. Boy, They Can Sure Dance!

Chapter 8: Boy, They can sure dance!

**_DISCLAIMER!!!!: I don't own Inuyasha!!! Or anyone else!!! I forgot to put a disclaimer on the other chapter so don't SUE!! I'm sorry!!!!! I do own Kristina though!!! PREPARE FOR A FUNNY CHAPTER AHEAD!!!!!!!!_**

::AT THE BACKYARD AFTER DINNER::

"**Thank you for the wonderful Dinner Kristina! The 8th course was amazing! Send my compliments to the chef!" Zeus picked Kristina up and threw her high into the air. **

"**AAAAAAAHHH!" Kristina screamed happily.**

"**What are you doing? Why are you throwing her around like that?" Kagome watched as Kristina was caught by Hermes then thrown back into the air.**

"**This is our tradition. After every dinner, we all go out in the Backyard and throw Kristina around. It's sort of a game. Hold on. It's my turn." Ares laughed as he caught Kristina, who was thrown by Poseidon. Ares caught Kristina with ease then threw her back into the air. Apollo was the next to catch the girl and Kristina was once again thrown into the air.**

"**Come girls! Let's not leave the fun with the men! With have some cute play things over here!" Hera smiled at the other goddesses while pointing to Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku.**

**The other goddesses giggled as they circled the boys. A red glow was seen and screams were heard. The next thing they knew, the three boys were dancing for the goddesses. **

"**They really are good dancers HUH Nemesis?" Aphrodite clapped as the boys danced.**

"**You got that right Aphrodite!" Nemesis agreed and was followed by bouts of laughter.**

"**Wow! These gods and goddesses sure do know how to have fun!" Kagome and Sango were in fits of laughter as they watched the boys do the Nutcracker Ballet.**

"**What are you girls doing down there? Come on up! Throw them Apollo!" Kristina's face was pink with laughter as she was thrown up back into the air. **

"**What! Whoa!" Kagome's heart raced as she and Sango were thrown in the air by the gods.**

"**This is the most fun I've had in years!" Sango giggled as Hephaestus tickled her before throwing her up once more.**

"**You got that right sister!" Kagome was laughing so hard it was hard to breathe. **

"**OH! You guys! Put us down! I want to see the dance performance! It looks kind of nice!" Kristina laughed as Hermes tickled her one last time before putting her down.**

"**Oh come on Hades! Come watch the Dancing!" Phersiphone. "Everyone else is!" The Queen of the Underworld beckoned to her husband. **

"**Oh all right." Hades coughed before announcing that he would not be sitting on the ground.**

"**Fine then! I'll summon some chairs!" Zeus said nothing as chairs appeared under everyone that was out there.**

"**Ugh! This is not funny!" Inuyasha yelled as he twirled around in a tutu. "Don't to this!" **

"**You'll stop at your own free will any time Inuyasha! We are not controlling you anymore!" Hera shouted much to the joy of the other Gods. **

"**You mean, They have been dancing by themselves ever since?" Kristina, Sango, and Kagome looked at the goddess, shocked. **

"**Of Course! We let go of our control ever since you all started watching!" Aphrodite smiled at the dancing boys. "You can stop anytime now!"**

"**We can't!" Kouga spun around twice before being caught by Inuyasha. **

"**Oh yes! I know why you can't stop dancing!" Nemesis smiled evilly. "You won't stop until your heart desires it! You will dance as long as you want to!" Nemesis smiled at Kouga and everyone started laughing.**

"**You mean, they really like dancing at heart?" Sango had tears in her eyes from all the laughing. **

"**We only granted one of their deepest desires!" Demeter pointed to Miroku. "That one though, I did not like what I saw when we all looked into his heart. It was so sick!" At these words, all the Goddesses shuddered. **

**__**

**_WANNA know what's in Miroku's heart? How bout Inuyasha and Miroku? I sure do!! Read the next chapter and find out1!! DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE??? Oh and the next chapter is mega funny!!!!_**


	9. Hearts Deepest Desires!

Chapter 9: Heart's Deepest Desires.

**_Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH!!! I can say I own Inuyasha! Nobody is here! Lawyers pop out of nowhere But I won't! Because I don't own Inuyasha! Or anyone else for that matter! Except Kristina!_**

**__**

"**Why? What was in there?" Hermes was curious. **

**Athene spoke up because the others were screaming at the thought. "Trust us! You do not want to know!" **

"**It was horrible!" Artemis held her shoulders and closed her eyes.**

"**Disgusting!" Hera shrieked. **

**To change the subject, (Because Kristina did not want the gods to die because of Miroku) Kristina asked a question that wiped Miroku's desires out of their minds. "What was in Inuyasha and Kouga's heart?" **

"**No! Don't tell them!" Kouga and Inuyasha yelled at the same time as they flipped. **

"**Well, Kouga, wanted, Kagome," Demeter smiled.**

"**Inuyasha dead," Hera frowned at that one.**

"**A man named Naraku dressed as a little girl," Aphrodite laughed at that one.**

"**A woman named Ayame kissing a toad thing called Jakken," Athene smiled.**

"**Flowers," Artemis laughed as she said this.**

"**And a pink pony." Nemesis sighed.**

**Everyone (except Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga because they were still dancing!) burst out laughing but calmed down long enough to say what Inuyasha wanted.**

"**Inuyasha's deepest desires are a bit strange," Hera looked thoughtful.**

"**He wanted Miroku to get pregnant!" Athene blurted.**

"**Naraku to turn into a gay dress-maker," Artemis smiled.**

"**Kagome to say 'Inuyasha! I love you!'" Aphrodite smiled dreamily.**

"**A man named Hojo to wear a dress and marry Naraku," Demeter giggled.**

"**Kikyo to reveal that she is actually a man and get run over by a car he saw in Kagome and Kristina's time," Phersiphone frowned.**

"**Shippo to reveal that he is actually a girl," Nemesis frowned.**

"**To eat all the Ramen in the world," Hestia scratched her head at that one.**

"**And finally, to be good enough for our sweet Kagome!" All of the goddesses said dreamily.**

"**NO! I have to stop!" Inuyasha yelled and shortly stopped dancing.**

"**Inuyasha! You stopped dancing? You were doing so good!" Hades cooed to the embarrassed Hanyou. "Oh well! At least your friends are still dancing for us!"**

"**Don't laugh at me! Please!" Inuyasha looked at everyone that was gathered in the backyard.**

"**Why would we laugh at you?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha before whispering in his ear. "I love you."**

"**OOOOOHHH! I HEARD THAT!" Aphrodite and Hermes shouted at the same time.**

"**How did you hear what I said?" Kagome looked at the two before turning a deep red.**

"**Well, duh! I'm the Goddess of Love! Anything that has to do with love, I am there! I always hear when people confess undying love for each other!" Aphrodite smiled slyly.**

"**And I am the Messenger God! I hear everything!" Hermes flew towards the two lovers and danced around them singing a stupid song. _"I love you! You love me! We are one big family! With a great big hug!" _One by One, each of the gods joined in dancing and singing the annoying song. _"And a kiss from me to you! Won't you say you love me too?"_ **

"**Ah! Young love is so beautiful!" Aphrodite wiped away a fake tear. **

"**Hey! Everyone! We have to go! Have to meet with the fates!" Zeus turned to Kristina. "Thank you for the lovely evening! This was by far the most enjoyable night we have ever had!" **

"**WAIT! One of you must read Miroku's Desires first! One of the strongest Gods Please!" Sango, Kristina, and Kagome were on their knees begging with the Gods.**

"**Fine! I'll do it!" Hades rolled up his sleeve and forced the dancing Miroku to stop. He then put a finger on Miroku's chest and after a few seconds, he screamed like a little girl and fainted. **

"**H-his desires have made the King of the Underworld scream and faint!" Hermes was standing like a statue as he stared at Hades' limp form on the ground. **

"**That has never happened!" Zeus smiled mischievously. "Maybe we could use young Miroku as a secret weapon if we want to destroy somebody's mind!"**

"**But I want to know what is so horrible!" Kristina still wanted to see what was in there. **

"**Fine! I shall give you a new power! You can see the true desires of a person's heart! And you others can read anybody's mind anytime you wish. Now we must depart or the Fates may get angry! Good-bye Kristina! Good luck! Hopefully, you shall live!" Hera's face was grave as she departed. **

"**Grikubluugheragamerpoopoo!" Hades sat up from the cloud they used to carry him in and waved at the young people. His mind was apparently twisted at what he saw. "piyomoomoomoo!"**

"**Okay! Time to see what is so bad!" Kristina closed in on Miroku and was about to put her hand on his chest when she remembered something! (Kouga had stopped dancing.) "Everybody! Read my mind! If you want to see what is in his heart!" And without another word, she put her hand on his chest and saw terrible and frightening images. "AAAAAHH!" In her past, Kristina had seen blood and gore, guts splattered everywhere, headless men, dismembered body parts but this was far, far worse. Miroku's mind could kill people! Thank god I'm a goddess! She soon found herself on the ground in a dead faint.**

"**Glad I didn't listen to her!" Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha looked at the fallen forms of Kouga and Kristina. **

"**I wonder what they saw though." Inuyasha closed his eyes. "I bet it won't scare me!" After that, Inuyasha touched Kristina's head and instantly saw what she had seen. "NO! IT IS TOO TERRIBLE! HOW CAN THIS BE POSSIBLE?" Inuyasha yelled before falling on the ground fainted.**

"**What are you two looking at?" Miroku looked at the sprawled bodies that were Kristina, Inuyasha, and Kouga.**

"**Just help us take them to their rooms!" Kagome threw a rock at Miroku's head and picked Inuyasha up.**

"**No! You go pick Kouga up!" Sango slapped his hand away from Kristina.**

"**Aw man!" Miroku slowly went over to Kouga and carried him to his room.**

**__**

**_Can you guess what was in there?? Huh? Huh? I'll tell you!! Naked people!! Even OLD men!!! OLD Wrinkly MEN!!! EVEN OLD WRINKLY WOMEN!!! YES PEOPLE!! I SAW IT MYSELF!!! Naked people of all ages!! Sizes, and colors!!! More MEN THAN WOMEN!!!!_**

**_REVIEW!!!!!!! I hope your mind is not twisted after reading this!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	10. Mystery Of Kristina's Room

Chapter 10: The Mystery of Kristina's room.

_WOW!! **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and others because my lawyer is dumb. John Ashbury (My Lawyr) Pops out of nowhere and hands a letter of resignation. Don't leave!!!! Oh well! Time to shop for a new lawyer!! Before I go, I want to say that I own Kristina!!!! Don't touch!!!**_

**__**

**Sango carried the fainted form of Kristina into the mansion and prepared to climb the steps when she remembered that she didn't know where Kristina's room was. "I'll just ask one of the servants." Sango turned around and found herself face to face with Reynaldo. "Hey Reynaldo! I'm just going to take Kristina to her room! May I ask where it is?" She smiled at the butler and took a step back.**

"**No. You may not." Seeing the surprised look on her face, he sighed. "You shall not go into Miss Kristina's room. I shall be the one that takes her." He held his arms out for Sango to put Kristina but was instead given a no.**

"**I'll take her." Sango gave him a fake smile and expected him to bow and tell her where the room is located. She was instead given a snarl.**

"**You may not enter the mistress's room. Now I suggest you hand her over and go to your own room." Reynaldo gave her a threatening smile.**

"**No! What is up with you? I can take her myself! I've lifted heavier things before in my life!" Sango took a few more steps back when Kagome came inside holding Inuyasha.**

"**What's going on? Sango! I thought you were going to take Kristina to her room! You can chat with Reynaldo later!" Kagome struggled with Inuyasha's weight but managed to walk up to the two.**

"**Good Evening Mistress Kagome! Miss Sango was just wondering where Mistress Kristina's bedchamber was." He gave a fake smile at the girl.**

"**Kagome? Do you want me to take Inuyasha? You can take your cousin instead." Sango looked at her friend.**

"**Sure! I can pick Kristina up, but not Inuyasha. I think he's been eating too much Ramen!" Kagome giggled as she handed Inuyasha to Sango, who in turn, gave her Kristina. "I knew it! Kristina weighs about 97 pounds!" Kagome laughed to herself before turning to the butler.**

"**Night Kagome!" Sango walked up the steps with Inuyasha in her arms. What is up with Reynaldo? I'll stick around a little to see if he lets Kagome go to Kristina's room. Um, I guess I'll just go. I'm tired. **

"**Hey Reynaldo? Can you show me where Kristina's room is?" Kagome smiled sweetly at the butler. **

"**No, no Mistress Kagome! It has been a fun day! You must be feeling tired! I'll just take Miss Kristina to her bedchamber so you can go to sleep!" He smiled at the girl in front of him.**

"**Um, no! I'll take her! I don't mind! I want to see her room anyway!" Kagome took a step towards the stairs.**

"**No! Nobody shall enter! Now hand over the mistress and you may take your leave!" Reynaldo stepped in front of Kagome and took Kristina from her arms.**

"**What? What is your problem?" Kagome stood on the second step, shocked that Reynaldo actually grabbed her cousin and just walked away without saying sorry. "Whatever. Kristina will show me her room later anyway." **

**After walking up the tall stairs, she went inside her room to find Natasha and Giselle waiting for her.**

"**Hey guys! What's up with Reynaldo? I was just trying to take Kristina to her room and he wouldn't tell me where her room is!" Kagome pouted as her maids combed her hair and took her jewels off.**

**Giselle looked at Natasha before speaking. "Reynaldo and Amy are the only ones that can enter Mistress Kristina's room. Even I don't know where her room is! I've even searched for it, but I could never find it." Giselle sighed.**

"**I have explored the whole entire mansion but I could not find the room. I am curious as to why the room is hidden." Natasha held up pajamas to Kagome letting her pick. "I have been here for 2 years and I have yet to find it. I wonder why."**

**That's strange. I've seen everybody's rooms except for Kristina's and I her cousin! "Weird! I'll ask her about it tomorrow." Kagome smiled at her maids and crawled into her fluffy bed.**

**::THE NEXT MORNING::**

"**Good morning Kagome! Wake up!" Kristina put cold ice on her cousin's exposed stomach.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! COLD!" Kagome shot up in her bed.**

"**Glad you finally woke up!" Kristina sat next to her cousin on the bed. "What were you-" But Kristina was cut off as Sango entered the room.**

"**Kagome! We have to..." Sango looked at Kristina then sat on the bed opposite Kagome. **

"**Kristina! I was going to take you to your room last night but Reynaldo wouldn't let me! Why?" Kagome looked at her cousin with a pout.**

"**Me too! He wouldn't let me take you to your room either! Explain!" Sango hugged her knees and looked at the girl.**

"**Really? Well, do you want to see it?" Kristina waited for them to nod which they did. "Okay. Put on your bathrobes and come on." **

**Kagome eagerly put on her robe on grabbed fluffy house slippers. **

"**Let's go." Kristina pulled the girls down the stairs, past the first kitchen, past the indoor pool, tennis court, and basketball court. They arrived at a wall and Kagome thought they were lost but all those thoughts dissappeared when Kristina started to sing.**

"**All my life, I've been waiting for you, All my life, to see what you'd do! Now that I have you! I won't lose you." Kristina's voice was a low whisper then she made her voice louder. "Because I'm tire of waiting for you waiting here, not knowing what to do. I get so lonely at the dead of night cause I'm sitting here... WAITING FOR YOU!" Kristina finished her song and the wall opened to reveal the most beautiful room Kagome or Sango have ever seen.**

"**Wow." Kagome looked open mouthed at Kristina's room. The walls were colored a light pink with matching carpeting. A round bed was placed in the corner and a computor and t.v sat next to it. Kristina's closet was heart shaped and was voice activated. A pink and white bulletin board graced the walls with pictures of Kagome, a cute boy, Kristina's friends, and her family. On the wall over Kristina's closet were two letters K.C. The room was very big. And pink! Kagome sat on the bed and found that it was a water bed. "Whoa!" **

"**Hey Kristina? What's this?" Sango pointed at a pearl cased in unbreakable glass. **

"**That's the Pearl of Light. It can grant a number of wishes, and in the dark hands, could destroy the earth. That's why Reynaldo wouldn't let you in. Because of the jewel. Do you want to touch it?" Kristina looked at her friend and cousin.**

"**Yes!" They eagerly said before Kagome realized something. "How are you going to open the glass case? I don't see a button!" **

"**Everything in my room is voice activated. Or, I should say, song activated. That's why I sang earlier to get inside. Each one of my things has a different song! Watch!" Kristina smiled at her friends before singing once more. "Golden eyes. Golden eyes stare at the basking pearl. Living in. Living in normal world. Can you help me? I feel so lost here. Pearls are everywhere and i'm living in fear! Trusting you. Trusting you to love me. Count on you. Count on you to feel me! Can you help me? I feel so lost here! Pearls are everywhere and I'm living in Fear!" Kristina finished the song and the glass case opened. She plucked the pearl from it's case and held it out to Kagome.**

"**Did you write that song?" Kagome looked at her cousin before taking the jewel.**

"**Yes. I wrote all of the songs." Kristina blushed.**

"**Can I come in here to visit you sometimes when I can't sleep?" Kagome and Sango looked at her with begging eyes.**

"**Yes! I'll just program your voices singing into the computer and you can come in anytime!" Kristina took the Pearl back from Sango and put it back into its case. "Now, Kagome, Sing this song." Kristina handed Kagome a notebook and signaled for her to sing.**

"**I've been searching for. A happy place. That I can call home. I've been searching for the exiting door. I want get out. Be free. Want see the world. Just for me!" Kagome stopped singing to find Kristina and Sango staring at her. "What?"**

"**You sing so nicely!" Sango smiled at her friend.**

"**Whoa! You're even better than me!" Kristina grinned at her cousin's blushing face.**

"**No I'm not! You are way better than me!" Kagome blushed then stepped to the side.**

"**Fine! Anyway, Sango, it is your turn. Sing this song and I'll record it." Kristina pressed some buttons on the keyboard and signaled for Sango to start.**

"**Hiding behind a mask. My man can't let himself through! I've been slowly helping but insists on being on being a fool. One day I'm going to make him, face me and show. Show his true feelings then I'll know! I've been wanting, waiting, helping. And loving you! Don't keep your feelings hidden! By asking for children!" Sango looked at her friends faces when Kristina signaled for her to stop. "What?"**

"**Sango. That was not the words I had! It was 'By masking your feelings'!" Kristina looked at the girl.**

"**Sango! Why did you say that?" Kagome looked at the girl mouth agape. "It was like you were talking about Miroku!" Kagome looked at her friend's blushing face. **

"**I was not! Sorry Kristina!" Sango looked apologetically at the girl.**

**"Right! I'll believe you when Monkeys fly!" Kagome stared disbelievingly at Sango. At that momet, A monkey flew right by the window. "Okay! I beleive you!" Kagome, Kristina and even Sango burst out laughing.**

**"Anyway, Sorry Kristina!" Sango smiled as if she did not mean it.**

"**Oh it's all right! I recorded your voice already so, no biggie!" Kristina smiled. "Now, who wants breakfast? I'm starved!"**

**__**

**_I want some pancakes!!!! Oh you are still reading? Okay then... REVIEW!!! OR I'M NOT GONNA WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!_**


End file.
